This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices referred to as catheter securement devices, a catheter being defined herein to include a small diameter, flexible tube that is inserted through a person's skin and into a vein to deliver or remove fluids such as blood, saline solutions, medications, etc. A catheter securement device typically comprises a flexible sheet member adhesively adhered to the patient's skin, the device having means to retain the catheter tubing or a catheter housing, often a coupling or junction member for connecting one tube to another or to multiple tubes, in a relatively stable manner such that it is less likely for the catheter to be accidentally pulled from the patient.
Catheter securement devices are often located a short distance from the insertion site, such that the securement device has a minimal or reduced effect in securing the catheter tube in place at the actual insertion site. It is an object of this invention to provide a catheter securement device that reduces the likelihood of accidental dislodgement of the catheter by providing a structure that allows the securement device to be located close to or at the insertion site, the device being provided with a pair of opposing notches in a pad member for better securement of the catheter.